The Written Word
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Harry has to go to therapy since the drama of the war never really left him. His friends are not what they seem and he thinks Tom is still alive. Is he really crazy or does he know what he's talking about?


_I wanted to write something. __Anything.__ A wise person once told me that the written word holds power. Another told me that speech holds power as well. Since I have no one to speak to I'll write instead._

_Lots of things have been happening lately. It turns out that I have fewer friends than I realized. Most of them are only my friends because of my body or because of the things I can do for them. At one time that might have hurt me but now? I have to say I'm not the least bit surprised. I guess I saw it coming but refused to acknowledge it._

_I've been a lot more cranky and irritable. Everyone steers clear of me for fear of my big mouth. Funny that when I first got here everyone couldn't get enough of me and now that all want to leave me alone. __Heh.__Probably because I ran out of my little blue pills…_

_I have had a need, a very big need, to go to cemeteries. Just being in the presence of dead people and nature calms me down a lot. And my music helps too. It also doesn't help the fact that I have a four year old dead girl following me around. Wherever I go she's there. Only my close friends know about it but we haven't spoken about it in a long time. Who knows __why.__ Perhaps they just forgot…over time._

_I've decided not to take my therapy sessions anymore. I see no reason to._

_Therapy was apparently designed by some of the worst people who ever lived, thinking that they could help other people in need. Ha! What a load of bull. It was designed for people who need help for things they have trouble in. __Areas of dire need for help.__Like anger management.__Or family problems._

_I see no reason to take something that's supposed to help my problems but re__f__uses to._

_I am told by other people that I, myself, would make a GREAT therapist. I have a very good sense of logic and a sense of judgment. And everytime I say something it mostly comes true. __Especially about other people._

_But enough of my rambling on.__ I have another appointment I need to get to. __This one for my 'mysterious headaches'.__ I know their not mysterious but everyone else thinks so._

_Stupid people and their inability to listen._

_I'll have to write in you some other time Tom. I guess I'll talk when I'm through but most likely I'll head straight to bed. So I'll say good night now._

_Good night Tom. Hope you have lots of sweet dreams._

_(And yeah I know journals can't dream but you'll forgive me if I like to have a little imagination._

Harry closed his journal and set it back behind his pillow, where he kept everything that was important. He stood up and stretched, popping his back until a crack sounded through the room. A satisfied sigh came from his mouth and he straightened his shirt as he walked through the door.

"Time for yet another idiotic appointment." He said as he made his way out of his apartment building. Running down the stairs two at a time he rushed out the door, thinking he would be late when he saw his best friend and his wife leaning against a car. He shook his head as he made his way over to them.

"So what did you figure out I was going to be late on my own or what?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he patted his wife's stomach. He giggled cutely and put his hands on Draco's. "Why no of course not. We were just heading to St. Mungo's for a checkup and figured since we were heading that way, if we could drop you off at your appointment. But we don't have to you know."

"No. It turns out I'm going to be late so it was good thing you two showed up." He said. Looking over at a smiling Dean he tilted his head and smiled back. "Did you find out if it was a boy or a girl?"

"We're going to find out right now. Or we would if you would just get in the car."

Harry nodded and held his hands up. "Yes I know. Getting into the car. See? Look I'm doing it."

And Harry got into the backseat and even buckled up to boot. Rolling down the window, he leaned his head out and said, "Now what's taking you two so long?"

Draco laughed and opened the car door for his lover then went around the side and into the driver's seat. "Nothing at all Harry."

"When we get to the portkey that I know you have around here somewhere I'll tell you. And by all means you can so take your time driving there. No need to rush at all." Harry said leaning back against the nice soft cushions.

"No need to rush."

----------


End file.
